Chef's Special: Kyo Sandwich
by Brenman
Summary: It seems that Kyo has woken up after a night of drunken partying. what sort of fun did he get into during the night? No one knows. They're all to drunk to remember.


Disclaimer: I don't own Burst Angel.

Brenman: Here's my first attempt at a Burst Angel story.

Chef's Specialty: Kyo Sandwich

It was late morning aboard the large metal camper van/mecha hanger. The trailer was parked close to a large sparkling lake, but no one cared about that, because more important things were happening inside the trailer. Kyohei awoke with a splitting headache. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around himself. He seemed to be lying in a bedroom on the trailer. This was odd, he'd never stayed here before, usually he goes home, and sometimes he gets kidnapped before getting home, but he had never actually stayed here over night. Good thing it was Saturday or he might have been late for culinary school. At least he thought it was Saturday, but he was finding it hard to concentrate around his splitting headache. He must have gotten drunk last night, but unfortunately he couldn't remember what had happened at all.

After closing his eyes for a couple of seconds and willing his surroundings to stop revolving he cautiously opened his eyes once again. This time he was able to figure out that he had been sleeping in one of the girls rooms. He hoped that no one had slept on the couch because of him. Maybe they had extra beds hiding in the trailer somewhere? Kyo raised one of his hands and went to scratch an itch that had formed on his chest. This was the first time that he began worrying. Kyo knew that his chest wasn't this hairy, and it wasn't usually this far away from his body either. Looking down for the first time he found his face buried in a mass of silver hair.

Kyo found that the psychotic killing machine otherwise known as Jo seemed to be using his chest as a pillow and was snuggled deep into him. Kyo would have been thinking at least a little bit logically if it had been anyone else, but he was certain that if Jo woke up in this situation, he was dead. This in mind Kyo did the only logical this his brain could come up with, he screamed Jo's name and tried to jump backwards out of the bed, but something stopped him. Something soft, and bouncy?

Jo slowly opened her eyes and groaned. With willpower that Kyohei had failed to muster she forced her surrounding to stop spinning and took stock of the situation. She looked around the room and all she could see after scooting back in the bed a bit was that she was completely naked and their chef was in a similar state of undress.

The two of them looked at each other for a couple of seconds before they were disrupted by the appearance of another person, or at least another groan. Jo watched as Kyo looked over his shoulder and they both looked shocked as a nude Meg raised herself up off the bed and looked around her. She saw her naked best friend and her naked personal chef, and put two and two together and came up with the fact that she had a really bad headache.

"What's going on?" Kyo managed to squeak out and looked at Jo as if she had all the answers. Meg looked at Jo too waiting for her reply.

"Isn't it obvious," she said dryly, "We were out for a walk last night and Kyohei fell into the lake over there. I had to jump in to save him because he was so drunk, and because you didn't want us to get hypothermia you forced us to sleep together to stay warm. That's it, nothing happened."

Meg and Kyo looked a bit relieved. Meg decided that with the story told the cook might as well get breakfast started and practically threw him out of the bed. Kyo quickly grabbed his clothing and managed to get himself dressed in record time. He left the room and once he had closed the door the two girls got up and began dressing themselves. Meg blew out a sigh, "Is that all that happened last night. I'm glad you kept your head on your shoulders because I can't remember any of that happening."

"It didn't." Jo said flatly, "I made it up to get him to leave. I can't remember anything either."

Meg looked shocked and suddenly began looking under the bed and in the trash can.

Jo looked perplexed, "What are you doing?"

Meg growled, "Help me out, I'm looking for used condoms, and if I don't find any, we're going to need a new chef."

Jo shrugged, "I don't know, I like his cooking. Besides, he makes a Delicious Kyo Sandwich."

Brenman: Well, how was it? Review. Please. Pretty please. Pretty please with a cherry on top. Pretty please with a cherry on top and a side helping of review.


End file.
